


Farmhand

by propheticfire



Series: Scenes From Fics I Will Never Write [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Levet's farm, M/M, they both like hard work and being outdoors; clearly they're meant to be shipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: “Maybe I…” Levet struggled to catch his breath once again. “Maybe I should let the roba escape more often?”A’den’s smile threatened to split his face open. “Only if I’m here to help you.”





	Farmhand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Variative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variative/gifts).



“That’s it! That’s the last of ‘em!”

A’den hurried to shut the gate. A moment later Levet collapsed onto the fence, panting. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and dragged a hand through his messy curls.

“I haven’t…” Levet said, still trying to catch his breath, “had a workout like that…since my cadet days.” A’den offered him his canteen of water, and Levet took a long drink. He chuckled. “Who knew escaped roba could be this much trouble?” He took another swig from the canteen, then handed it back. “Thank you for helping, A’den. I’m glad you were here.”

A’den shrugged, hooking the canteen to his belt once more. “ ’S no problem. Thanks for letting me come out here. I like it here.”

They lapsed into silence, save for the soft grunting of the roba in the pen. The afternoon sun was warm, and the air smelled of rich earth and growing things. A light breeze caressed their skin.

Levet turned, resting his elbows on the fence as he stared with A’den out across the yard and the grassy fields beyond. “You know,” he said, after a while, “you’re always welcome here.”

A’den glanced at him. Their eyes met. Levet cleared his throat.

“I mean, you and your brothers. You’re all welcome here. Any time.”

“Ah.” A’den nodded.

There was a pause, and then Levet spoke again, softer: “But especially you.”

A’den turned toward him. Levet ducked his head, fidgeting with the hem of his tunic. “You’re so…you’re so helpful.”

“I like being helpful.”

Another pause. A’den studied the dirt under his fingernails. Then, quietly: “Especially to you.”

Levet’s head snapped up. Their eyes met again. Levet took a step toward him. A’den took a step toward Levet. Levet reached out, almost touching A’den, but holding back. Hesitating. “You’re not just saying that so I’ll let you visit my farm, right?”

A’den brought his hands up, almost touching Levet, hovering just above his skin. “And you’re not just saying that to get some free help, right?”

They were in each other’s spaces. The air was hot between them, heavy with the scent of sweetgrass. Heady. They held each other’s gaze, questioning, inching closer, closer.

Levet’s hand brushed A’den’s arm.

They fell into each other, crushing lips together, gasping, grasping, arms around each other, fingers tangled in hair, breath mingling, blood rushing, low moans mixing with the warbling calls of songbirds and the dull buzz of insects. They melted into one another, needing, desperate, until aching lungs finally forced them apart.

They rested their foreheads together, breathing deep, trembling hands still holding each other’s shirts. A laugh bubbled up in Levet’s throat, an incredulous, infectious thing that grew and grew and spilled over his lips in snorting giggles, that A’den caught with his mouth, letting it settle in his chest with deep rumbles.

“Maybe I…” Levet struggled to catch his breath once again. “Maybe I should let the roba escape more often?”

A’den’s smile threatened to split his face open. “Only if I’m here to help you.”


End file.
